eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1750 (15 March 1999)
Synopsis Simon is unconscious as the flames spread. Louise and Gianni race to the burning flat. Gianni breaks the door down and enters the smoke filled room. Louise closely follows. Terry and Irene are shaken from their sleep by the noise of the fire engines. Terry looks on anxiously as the firemen rescue Simon, Louise and Gianni. At the hospital Terry is stricken with concern. He laments "I've already lost a daughter, if Simon was to…" before words fail him. Tony is unimpressed. He chides Terry "and you care all of a sudden?". Louise comes round. She confesses to Gianni her affair with Grant and her belief that she's blown it with Simon. Simon regains consciousness. Terry tells Simon that Louise saved his life. Simon doesn't respond. The day before her biopsy Peggy is fearful. She implores Phil not to tell Grant about the operation: "there's nothing he can do". Ricky notices that Frank's preoccupied. Before he can respond, Frank gets an unwelcome phone call. The caller is obviously female. Frank bluffs, telling Ricky the call concerned a car deal. He dismisses it and goes on to tell Ricky about the biopsy. Ricky tries to console Phil. Phil snaps "typical Frank, blabbing his mouth off". Roy enters and overhears Ricky tell Phil about the lost car deal. Natalie arrives with good news for Barry. She's secured another date for him. Barry arrives at Guiseppe's, anxiously awaiting his date's arrival. He's surprised when Natalie shows up. Natalie is apologetic: his date cancelled. They share the meal instead. They become increasingly intimate until Barry suggests Natalie's in the wrong line of business: "introduction agencies are a bit old hat, I'd say". Natalie is unimpressed. Irene's moods become increasingly volatile. Terry can't comprehend what the problem is. Irene consults Dr Fonseca who recommends she visit a health farm. Terry watches with interest as Irene jots down the details. Frank tells Roy that the supposed 'car deal' was actually a call from an ex-girlfriend. He goes on to confide his fears concerning Peggy's biopsy. Frank candidly admits "she's losing her breast… and the truth is I don't know if I'm ever going to look at her the same way again". Unaware of their mutual antipathy, Roy arranges for Pat to visit Peggy. Pat caustically tells her "our respective fellas decided you needed a woman's subtle handling". Peggy shares her anxieties with Pat. She laments "I've always traded on my looks. After tomorrow, well… going to be different, isn't it?". Frank tries to console Peggy. Peggy urges him "tonight, I'm still my old self. Hold me. Let's have one special night before it all changes". They embrace passionately. Frank's expression betrays his fear and uncertainty. Credits Main cast *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes